Graystripe
Graystripe is a shaggy, big, muscular, bulky, long-haired, solid gray tom with a broad face, a wide, furry head, thick, sleek, glossy, sturdy, powerful, broad, furry, muscular shoulders, strong legs, a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, a thick, bushy tail, thorn sharp claws, and big, yellow eyes. History Super Editions ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Graypaw is playing with Ravenpaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw. :Later, Bluestar tells Whitestorm to tell Graypaw to keep an eye on Rusty, since they have spotted him sitting on his fence post. ''Firestar's Quest'' :Graystipe is the new deputy for ThunderClan in this book. Graystripe tells Firestar that a hunting patrol had caught so much prey, that they couldn't carry it all back in one trip, so Thornclaw was going to send the apprentices to get the rest of it. Firestar asks him if there was any rogue sent, and Graystripe says that there was not a trace. He reports of a fox that had crossed the border, now in ThunderClan. :His names is mentioned when Sandstorm is telling Firestar that Brambleclaw had been hunting with Graystripe and Ashfur all afternoon. When Longtail's eyes are scratched by a rabbit, Graystripe comes out of the warrior's den along with Mousefur, to see what is going on. :Graystipe tells Brambleclaw to calm down at a Gathering. Brambleclaw is excited because it is his frirst Gathering as a warior. Graystripe says the other Clans won't believe it if he keeps acting like an apprentice. Firestar tells Graystipe and Sandstorm to bring the Clan back to camp at the end of the Gathering, so he can go to the Moonstone. Graystipe then offers to go with Firestar to the Moonstone for protection on the journey, but Firestar refuses and says he will be fine on his own. Graystripe then asks Firestar to tell Ravenpaw hello when he passes his barn. :Firestar only told three cats about his journey that he would be going on , and one of them was Graystipe along with Sandstorm and Cinderpelt. Before he could finish explaining, Graystipe and Sandstorm acuse Firestar of going back to the kittpet life and abandoning his Clan. He then finishes explaining and asks Sandstorm to go with him. She happily accepts. Graystripe and Cinderpelt promise to watch over the Clan while he is away. Before Firestar and Sandstorm leave to go rebuild SkyClan, Graystripe tells Firestar that he will wait for him forever. Graystripe is left in charge of the Clan while Firestar is away, along with Cinderpelt to help him. Original Series ''Into the Wild'' :Graypaw meets a kittypet named Rusty. Rusty had strayed from his twolegs, causing Rusty and Graypaw to get in a fight. Graypaw says that Rusty fought good, for a kittypet. He scents cats from his clan and warns Rusty to leave. But Rusty didn't get away in time and Lionheart and Bluestar see him. Bluestar praises Graypaw for how he reacted towards an intruder and Graypaw is pleased. Then, Bluestar asks Rusty to join the Clan. Rusty replies saying he wanted to think about it first. :Rusty comes to the ThunderClan camp the next day having thought about Bluestar's offer. He accepts and Longtail is against latting him in the Clan. The two get in a fight, but Rusty wins. Graypaw is one of the cats who congratulate him on his victory. He is interupted by Ravenpaw coming back fro a RiverClan battle alone. This is upsetting because he went with a patrol. Graypaw is shocked/upset at the news of Redtail's death. He says Redtail was killed by Oakheart. Graypaw and the newly named Firepaw go visit Ravenpaw while he is getting his wounds treated in the Medicine Cat's Den by Spottedleaf. The two talk to Ravenpaw and are then asked to leave by Spottedleaf. Graypaw and Firepaw go to the Apprentice's Den to sleep while some cats go sit vigil for Redtail. :Two moons later, Firepaw runs into Graypaw while he is delivering a message for Bluestar to the patrol along the WindClan border. The two hunt for a little while. Graypaw then goes then goes to deliver the message. Later, Graypaw meets Firepaw and Yellowfang with the patrol. When Bluestar calls a Clan meeting back at camp and makes Firepaw her apprentice, Graypaw is shocked. :Graypaw, Firepaw and Ravenpaw all attend the first gathering since the dissapearance of WindClan. They meet other cats from other Clans there. :After going back to camp after the Gathering, Graypaw accompanies Bluestar and Tigerclaw to the Moonstone along with Firepaw and Ravenpaw. On their way back, they meet Barley. He tells them that the dogs are unleashed at night and the safest way back is throught the fields. When in the fields, rats attack them. Bluestar loses a life which she says is her fifth. Tigerclaw accuses Barley of leading them into a trap. The five travel back to ThunderClan.. They then relize that ShadowClan is attacking. :Lionheart, Graypaw's mentor was badly injured from the battle and died. Graypaw is very upset but continues his training with Ravenpaw's mentor,Tigerclaw. When Firepaw returns from hunting, Graypaw shows him his paw, which he had cut on a sharp rock in the stream. :Frostfur's kits dissapear and whoever took them also killed Spottedleaf. Yellowfang is missing which leads to the conclusion that she took the kits to ShadowClan and killed Spottedleaf. Firepaw is ordered by Bluestar to find her. Once Graypaw and Firepaw are out of camp, he explains to Graypaw that Tigerclaw killed Redtail. He also tells him about overhearing Tigerclaw talking to Darkstripe about how Ravenpaw told ShadowClan when to attack (which is a lie) and Tigerclaw threatening to kill him. Firepaw and Graypaw help Ravenpaw escape. Ravenpaw goes to live with Barley in a barn as a loner. The two apprentices then go look for Yellowfang afterwards. :Yellowfang is in ShadowClan. She explains that she did not steal the kits, but is trying to get them back. A ThunderClan patrol finds them and decides to help them get the kits back. They drive out Brokenstar and his warriors.Once the kits are rescued they head back to ThunderClan camp. Once there, Graypaw notes that Clawface killed Spottedleaf, not Yellowfang. Whitestrom also mentions Firepaw and Graypaw's bravery and courage to Bluestar. The two apprentices are made warriors. Graypaw gets the warrior name Graystripe and Firepaw gets the name Fireheart. The book ends with the two new warriors doing their warrior vigils. ''Fire and Ice'' :Fireheart and Graystripe finish ther warrior vigils and go to the warrior's den to sleep. They then attend their first Gathering as warriors. Bluestar later assigns the two the task of finding the missing WindClan, and bringing them back to the forest, where they belong. The two warriors find the WindClan camp and get the Clan's scent. They follow it and discover a tunnel and relize there is a Thunderpath above them. :The following day, they go into another tunnel and find all of WindClan sleeping in it. They leave the tunnels and Graystripe leads the way on the final ThunderClan. On their way back they meet their old friend Ravenpaw and another loner, Barley. The two loners welcome them and they are allowed to stay and hunt for the night. After they stay there for a night, Fireheart and Graystripe lead WindClan to their camp. :After they return, they travel with Deadfoot and Onewhisker to Fourtrees. The two plan to go through RiverClan and by the gorge to get to ThunderClan faster. They run into a RiverClan patrol and a ThunderClan patrol comes to assist the four cats. Graystripe is fighting Whiteclaw a little too close to the gorge and the other cat falls into the gorge, to his death. Graystripe is shaken up and his clanmates try to comfort him. :Once they return to camp, they are given apprentices. Graystripe has Brackenpaw and Fireheart has Cinderpaw. Later, Graystripe praises Brackenpaw and says he enjoys being a mentor. One day, Cinderpaw runs towards a frozen river to look at it. In between two pieces of ice is a water vole and Graystripe goes to cach it when the ice breaks. He is flowing downriver when a RiverClan cat, Silverstream, saves him. He can barely take his eyes of the pretty RiverClan warrior. He doesn't even feel the effects of the cold river until later. He then goes to see Yellowfang, because he has a chill. :Throughout leaf-bare he sneaks off, out of camp, and neglects Brackenpaw's training. One day, Fireheart follows his scent and sees him talking to Silverstream. Fireheart then confronts the two, Graystripe says goodbye to Silverstream. Fireheart and Graystripe argue about his loyalty to ThunderClan on the way back. :Brokenstar and a group of cats still loyal to him attack camp. Clawface is attacking Fireheart and pulls him off, killing him. Fireheart asks him where Bluestar is and he replies saying she had sent him to fetch Tigerclaw. Bones with rogue scent had been found. :Later, Graystripe fights ShadowClan and RiverClan with the rest of his Clan and WindClan. He sees Silverstream attacking Fireheart and tells her to stop, when she does Fireheart pins her down. Fireheart lets her go for his friend and Graystripe rushes after her to make sure she is okay. After the battle, he is critized by Darkstripe and Tigerclaw and goes to Fireheart. The two make up and stay friends even though Graystripe continues to see Silverstream. ''Forest of Secrets'' :Graystripe and Fireheart visit Ravenpaw at Barley's Farm after a Gathering to learn more about Redtail's death. Ravenpaw tells them that Tigerclaw didn't kill Oakheart, but he was killed by a rock fall. He also says that Redtail had pinned down Stonefur, but Oakheart rescues Stonefur and tells Redtail, "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior." Later, Graystripe asks Silverstream is she knows anything about why Oakheart would say that. She replies saying she doesn't. However,her friend Mistyfoot is Stonefur's brother. Mistyfoot knows about Graystripe and Silverstream's meetings. She doesn't know why Oakheart would say that, but she can confirm that Oakheart was killed by a falling rock. She says that her mother,Graypool, might know. Silverstream and Mistyfoot bring Graypool to talk to Graystripe and Fireheart. The elder asks to speak to Fireheart alone. :The river starts to rise a few days later. Graystripe goes to check on Silverstream and Fireheart goes with him. The two find kits in the river. They save the kits and bring them back to RiverClan where they find out that the kits are Mistyfoots. Crookedstar half-heartly thanks them, but will not sllow any mpre help from ThunderClan, even though there fish are poisoned by Twoleg garbage and their camp is flooded from the river. Crookedstar does let Fireheart and Graystripe hunt for them, he allowed them because of Graypool. It would be hard for them to keep it a secret from their Clan, though. :The next day Fireheart and Graystripe hunt for RiverClan. Graystripe also learns that Silverstream in pregnant with kits. Fireheart thinks that it could be a bad thing, but Silverstream and Graystripe are happy about it. The two warriors head back to ThunderClan. Tigerclaw catches them and takes them to Bluestar. As their punishement for not putting their clan first, they must do apprentice duties. They are teased by Longtail about their punishment. After it is over, Graystripe goes to meet Silverstream. When he comes back he learns that Shadowclan and WindClan has attacked ThunderClan while he was away. His apprentice is then made a warrior named Brackenfur. :Graystripe meets Silverstream on Sunningrocks the next day. Her kits come too early. Fireheart goes to get Yellowfang but instead gets Cinderpaw. The two kits are born, but Silverstream dies. Fireheart and Cinderpaw leave the grieving Graystripe who buried Silverstream and take the two kits to ThunderClan. He later tells Fireheart that he buried Silverstream by the river because it would have pleased her. The kits are given to Goldenflower to be nursed. Graystripe is happy the kits are alive and is constantly in the nursery. This annoyes the queens in the nursery. :RiverClan says the kits belong to them because if Silverstream hadn't died, they would have been in RiverClan to begin with. ThunderClan is ready to fight to have the kits stay with them but Graystripe says they can have the kits so there is not a needless battle. Fireheart then becomes deputy. They take the kits to Mistyfoot who is waiting on the border. Fireheart says that Graystripe should not be seperated from his kits and Graystripe agrees. He then joins RiverClan and leaves Fireheart devastated at the loss of his friend. ''Rising Storm'' :When Cloudtail goes to find food and leaves Fireheart with his prey that he caught to take back to camp, Fireheart wonders what Graystripe would say. Later, when Fireheart mentions Fernkit's and Ashkit's apprentice cermony, Bluestar says that Graystripe should mentor one of the kits, forgetting that Graystripe is no longer a part of ThunderClan. This causes Fireheart to worry about Bluestar. :On the way to Highstones, Fireheart is excited at the thought of getting to see Graystrpe, as they are passing RiverClan. However, neither Fireheart or Bluestar spot the warrior. :Fireheart asks Leopardfoot at the next gathering about Graystripe, because he is not there. She says his kits are strong and clever and he is getting used to RiverClan ways. :Throughout the book, Graystripe tries to be loyal to RiverClan, but still knows that he is truly a ThunderClan cat. When the fire pushes ThunderClan to stay with Riverclan for a short time, Graystripe is happy to see his old friend Fireheart.He shows Fireheart his kits, and says how well they are doing. He hints to Bluestar that he would like to come back to ThunderClan, however, she coldly refuses. He is seen watching ThunderClan go back. ''A Dangerous Path'' :Coming Soon ''The Darkest Hour'' :Coming Soon The New Prophecy Series ''Midnight'' :Coming Soon ''Moonrise'' :Coming Soon ''Dawn'' :Coming Soon ''Starlight'' :Graystripe is listed in the allegiances. :He remains the deputy because Firestar refuses to appoint a new one until he has proof that Graystripe is dead. ''Twilight'' :Graystripe is listed in the allegiances. :Graystripe remains deputy because Firestar still refuses to appoint a new one. ''Sunset'' :Graystripe is in the allegiances. :Firestar has finally elected a new deputy and has admitted that his friend is probably dead. A vigil is held for Graystripe. The new deputy is Brambleclaw. Power of Three Series ''The Sight'' :Coming Soon ''Dark River'' :Coming Soon ''Outcast'' :Coming Soon ''Eclipse'' :Coming Soon ''Long Shadows'' :Coming Soon ''Sunrise'' :Coming Soon Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice'' :Coming Soon ''Fading Echos'' :Coming Soon ''Night Whispers'' :Coming Soon ''Sign of the Moon'' :Coming Soon ''The Forgotten Warrior'' :Coming Soon ''The Last Hope'' :Coming Soon Ravenpaw's Path Series ''A Clan in Need'' :Graystripe is on a hunting patrol consisting of Barley, Ravenpaw, Cloudtail and himself. When the rogues attack he fights them and tries to steal their prey. One of the rogues seems to have known Barley Graystripe asks Barley if he knew that rogue or any of the others. :Graystripe is part of the patrol that attacks BloodClan camp. ''The Heart of a Warrior'' :Coming Soon The Lost Warrior Series ''The Lost Warrior'' :He is first seen trying to help his Clanmates escape from the twolegs. He is helping Brightheart get out of the monster, but he gets stuck, while Brightheart escapes. Graystripe has a flashback from when he and Firestar, back then Rusty, met, and also of the fire that spread throughout ThunderClan. Graystripe then wakes up and is in a twoleg nest. He doesn't like living in the twoleg den, and he wants to find his way back to ThunderClan. He sees that he is becoming more like a kittypet, and he starts to chase butterfly's around, only to realize that only kits do that. He then fights a kittypet named Duke, and he loses. He meets a friendly kittypet named Millie, and she tells him not to feel bad about losing to Duke and that nobody ever wins against him. :Millie takes him back to his twoleg nest. Graystripe keeps commenting about how he lost. Later, Millie shows him a forest, to make him happy. Graystripe teaches Millie to hunt and fight in the forest. Duke sees them and mocks them. :It starts another fight. This time however, Duke has brought two friends. Millie trys to fight off Duke's friends and Graystripe goes for Duke. This time they win. :Graystipe doesn't think he is a warrior anymore. He is comforted by Silverstream in a dream and she tells him to return to ThunderClan. He starts to head back. Graystripe becomes very lost and walk in circles for days. He hallucinates and believes he sees Firestar and hears the voices of Sandstorm, Cloudtail and Bluestar. After 10 days Millie catches up with Graystripe and accompanies him on his journey. :Millie wonders who Silverstream is and asks Graystripe. He replies saying she was his mate, but she died giving birth to their kits. He also confessed that he will never stop loving her, but since he met Millie, he isn't lonly anymore. She replies saying that if he needs help,he has her. ''Warrior's Refuge'' :Graystripe and Millie are still trying to find ThunderClan. :Graystripe and Millie are climbing up a brick wall and overlooking a Thunderpath. Graystripe says that they will have to cross it and Millie becomes scared. She asks if there is another way and Graystripe says no but he will help her across. He asks Millie if she trusts him. Millie replies saying she did.Halfway across the Thunderpath, Graystripe relizes Millie is not with him. He looks back to find her on the side of the Thunderpath still. She tells him that it is too loud and smells very bad. Graystripe tells her that she is not safe there and she comes. They finish crossing the Thunderpath together. :After running away froma huge combine, Millie and Graystripe are seperated in a corn field. Graystripe spots a barn, and runs in hoping to find cats that can help him find Millie. He gets the help of Husker, Husker's mate Moss, Moss' brother Splash, and Husker and Moss' kits Pad, Raindrop, Little Mew and Birdy. Graystripe finds out that they used to live in a house with Twolegs. But those Twolegs left and new ones came and kicked them out. They help him find Millie. :Millie and Graystripe spot a Twoleg kit one day. The Twoleg is following a frog and might fall in the pond and drown, because it's parents are not looking. Graystripe acts cute and gets the Twoleg kit to focus on him, not the frog. The parents are grateful. Graystripe decides to bring them to the barn where the other cats are. Graystripe gets Moss to bring her kits. Husker is mad at first but calms when he sees that the Twolegs are causing no harm and do not have any intentions of doing so. Graystripe and Millie then leave. :The two then make it back to the old ThunderClan camp, only to find it deserted. ''Warrior's Return'' :Graystripe sees that ThunderClan's camp has been destroyed, and that only the medicine cats' den made it through. He and Millie sleep in the medicine den. :He and Millie go to the barn on WindClan territory, where they meet Ravenpaw and Barley. They offer to let Millie and Graystripe stay the night, and the next morning, they give him directions to where the Clans went. Ravenpaw and Barley told Graystripe and Millie that they will travel with them as far as Highstones, then go back to their barn. Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans'' :Coming Soon ''Battles of the Clans'' :Coming Soon Short Stories & Plays ''Hollyleaf's Story'' :Graystripe is listed in the allegiances but does not actually appear. Family Mother: :Willowpelt Father: :Patchpelt Mates: :Millie :Silverstream Daughters: :Feathertail :Blossomfall :Briarlight Sons: :Stormfur :Bumblestripe Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock Half-sister: :Sorreltail Half-brothers: :Darkstripe :Longtail :Rainwhisker :Sootfur Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze Grandfather: :Adderfang Aunts: :Spottedleaf :Leopardfoot Uncle: :Redtail Cousins: :Jayfeather :Hollyleaf :Lionblaze :Dawnpelt :Flametail :Tigerheart :Squirrelflight :Leafpool :Hawkfrost :Mothwing :Tadpole :Bramblestar :Tawnypelt :Sandstorm :Tigerstar :Nightkit :Mistkit Half-Nephew: :Molepaw Half-Neices: :Poppyfrost :Honeyfern :Cinderheart :Lilykit :Seedkit Grand Half-Neice: :Cherrypaw Grand Half-Nephew: :Molepaw Distant Ancestors: :Birdflight :Spottedpelt :Cloudstar :Gorseclaw Quotes :Dustpelt: "We fought and hunted together, and StarClan knows we fell out at times, but I always knew I could trust him." :Graypaw: "Well, I'm more lopsided than a one-legged badger. I think I shall just have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won't stand a chance. I shall just walk up to them and sit on them till they surrender." :Graystripe: "Why don't you go make sure there's enough moss in Millie's nest, little one?" Toadkit: "Okay!" :Sorreltail: "Honeypaw, Poppypaw and Cinderpaw will be having their warrior assessment any day now." Mousewhisker: "It'll be great having them in our den. It might stop the old warriors from hogging the best nests and stealing all the soft moss." Graystripe: "We old warriors need the soft moss for our poor ancient bones." :Sorreltail: "Once Millie's kit are born, Graystripe will feel younger then ever." :Silverstream: "Graystripe is a great and worthy warrior. If the Warrior Code can't deal with this, then maybe the Warrior Code needs to change." :Millie: "I can't wait to tell everyone how my brave, tough warrior saved a little Twoleg... by acting cute." Graystripe: "Wha-huh? You wouldn't!" Millie: "Plus I'm sure the rest of your clan would like to know." Graystripe: "Millie...!" :Fireheart: "You are my best friend"